


Umbra amoris

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему может привести сочетание Наруто и скуки? А если на миссии?<br/>Было написано на <em><strong>naruto-kinks</strong></em>, на заявку <em>«3-10. Саске/Наруто (взаимно), Саске/Орочимару (со стороны последнего). Обязательное условие - кактус. А уж как автор им распорядится, пусть подскажет его фантазия. Можно юмор, но не стеб. Можно драму, но не смерть (разве что Орочимару, ему по канону положено). Рейтинг от PG-13 до NC-столько-не-живут».</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra amoris

**Author's Note:**

> Саске цитирует «Справочник цветовода» (М., Колос, 1997). Последний описываемый им вид в реальности не существует, был изобретен автором специально для этого текста. И да: насколько мне известно, на самом деле какими-либо особыми целебными свойствами кактусы не обладают… но это у нас. А кто знает, что там творится в мире «Наруто»? XD

В помещении было душно и почти жарко, а еще из-за повышенной влажности воздуха чуть кружилась голова. Наруто шумно вздохнул, расстегнул воротник форменной жилетки и перевел тоскливый взгляд вверх. Сквозь запотевший стеклянный потолок виднелось темное ночное небо.  
\- Так, что там дальше, - Саске едва заметно нахмурился и перелистнул страницу изрядно потрепанного журнала. – «Астрофитум. Отличается ребристым стеблем, нередко крупными колючками и характерными белыми пятнышками на поверхности стебля. Цветки золотисто-желтые, расположены на верхушке стебля». Так, видимо, это оно, - Учиха отрывисто кивнул на ближайший горшок и снова углубился в чтение. - «Рипсалис. Эпифитные растения с сильноветвящимися стеблями разнообразной формы. Цветки мелкие, но многочисленные, располагаются по всей длине побегов, позже образуются мелкие ягоды».  
Наруто демонстративно зевнул и без особого интереса покосился на стройные ряды глиняных горшков.  
\- «Маммиллярия. Самый крупный вид, для которого характерно наличие особых выростов – сосочков с колючками на концах, покрывающих стебель спиралевидными рядами…»  
От неожиданности Узумаки едва не поперхнулся и с трудом выдавил, округлив глаза:  
\- Чего-чего?! Сосочки с колючками на концах???  
\- «…стебель округлый или удлиненный, - невозмутимо продолжил Саске, словно его не перебивали, - нередко растения образуют много побегов и растут в виде дернинок. Цветки обычно многочисленные, располагаются в виде своеобразного венчика на верху стебля», - Учиха оторвался от списка и обвел помещение цепким взглядом, потом кивнул сам себе. – Есть. Дальше. «Опунция. Обширный род членистых растений, нередко достигающих крупных размеров, с мощными корнями. При достаточном освещении обильно цветут желтыми, оранжевыми и красными цветами. Плоды съедобны».  
Наруто негромко застонал и схватился за голову. Казалось, что этому проклятому списку не будет конца.  
\- «Ребунция, - ровный спокойный голос Саске неприятно ввинчивался в уши. - Небольшие растения с округлыми или слегка приплюснутыми стеблями с характерными невысокими бугорками, располагающимися по спирали, и многочисленными короткими колючками. Образуют много отпрысков, отличаются обильным цветением».  
Узумаки наконец сообразил, что его активные страдания напарника совсем не трогают, и снова вздохнул, буркнув:  
\- Ками-сама, ну и названия у них…  
Учиха не удостоил его даже взглядом.  
\- «Умбра аморис, - он почему-то нахмурился и потер лоб, потом все же продолжил зачитывать вслух: – Отличается удлиненным округлым стеблем, густо покрытым мелкими цепкими колючками. Достигает в высоту метра. Розовые цветы с большим количеством лепестков, плод – крупная красная ягода». Что ж… вроде все на месте.  
Наруто не удержался и громко фыркнул:  
\- Да куда они деться-то могли?   
Жизнь была несправедлива. Сегодня ночью – особенно. Потому что вместо того, чтобы остаться дома, в теплой уютной постельке, они оказались в этом подозрительном душном помещении.  
И в радиусе нескольких десятков метров повсюду вокруг пространством безраздельно владели КАКТУСЫ.  
Наруто никогда и не подозревал, что этих колючих уродцев может быть так много в одном месте, а еще он, разумеется, и помыслить не мог, что их бывает столько разных видов. Он уже в который раз за этот вечер вздохнул и презрительно бросил:  
\- Да кому вообще могут понадобиться какие-то дурацкие колючие растения?! На фига их охранять?!!  
Саске чуть приподнял одну бровь и невозмутимо поинтересовался, закрывая и убирая журнал на полку у входа:  
\- Ты оспариваешь приказ Хокаге-сама?  
Узумаки неразборчиво буркнул что-то вроде «вот стану сам Хокаге – всем вам покажу», потом вскинул на Учиху тоскливый взор и протянул:  
\- Мне скууууууууучно!  
Тот в ответ только хмыкнул и отошел к дальней стене. Взял респиратор и с непередаваемым выражением брезгливой озадаченности на лице принялся сосредоточенно опрыскивать кактусы водой. Примерно минуту Наруто молча наблюдал за ним, потом предпринял вторую попытку, экспрессивно взмахнув руками и едва не сбив на пол какой-то горшок:  
\- Нет, и все-таки! Почему мы, одни из сильнейших ниндзя Конохи… нет, даже не так: почему _я_ , будущий Хокаге, должен сторожить какой-то дурацкий сарай с какими-то дурацкими колючими кустами?!!!  
\- Оранжерея, придурок, - отозвался Саске, даже не повернув к нему головы и продолжив методично опрыскивать растения.  
Наруто замер и озадаченно моргнул:  
\- А?..   
\- Это называется оранжерея, - сдержанно пояснил Учиха.  
Узумаки насупился и отмахнулся:  
\- Да какая разница! И вообще, чего это ты делаешь?.. – с подозрением осведомился он после небольшой паузы.  
Саске наконец соблаговолил перевести взгляд на него и холодно произнес, скривив губы:  
\- В инструкции сказано, что некоторым их этих кактусов для нормальной жизнедеятельности требуется влажная среда.  
\- Да ты чего, тут ведь и так дико сыро!  
На этот комментарий Учиха просто не обратил внимания.  
Какое-то время Наруто уныло послонялся между рядами горшков, выстроившихся, словно солдаты на парад. Потом все-таки рискнул снова приблизиться к Саске, который стоял у стола и сосредоточенно разбирал разнообразные лопаточки-совочки-грабельки. Узумаки осторожно подкрался сзади и выдохнул ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Сааааске.  
Тот даже не вздрогнул и мрачно бросил:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Мне скуууучно, - повторил Наруто. И добавил, снова понизив голос и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Учихе: - А еще – мы ведь тут типа совсем одни и все такое…  
Судя по тому, как сверкнули глаза Саске, намек был понят правильно. Однако холодный ответ мгновенно разбил зародившиеся было надежды Узумаки:  
\- Если ты не заметил, здесь нет подходящей по размеру горизонтальной поверхности, свободной от… растений.  
\- И что? – Наруто попытался состроить большие невинные глаза.  
Учиха выразительно скривился и ядовито заявил:  
\- Лично мне на хрен не нужны колючки в спине и других неожиданных местах!  
Вдоволь полюбовавшись на расстроенную физиономию Узумаки, он негромко фыркнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию. И за что ему все это?  
Хотя, конечно, если так подумать, сама по себе идея Наруто была неплоха… Но им и так однажды уже влетело от Тсунаде за «пренебрежение исполнением своих непосредственных обязанностей во время миссии». Гордость Саске тогда пострадала изрядно, и повторения он не хотел.  
Впрочем, если посмотреть с другой стороны…  
Сзади вдруг послышалось сосредоточенное чавканье, и у Учихи зародилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он стремительно обернулся…  
…Наруто стоял неподалеку и, задумчиво глядя куда-то в потолок, с аппетитом поедал какие-то крупные красные ягоды.   
Глаза Саске медленно расширились. В следующее мгновение он подскочил к напарнику и с силой ударил его по руке, яростно выдохнув:  
\- Ты… ты… ты чего творишь, придурок?!!  
На лице Узумаки отобразилась высшая мера изумления, потом он обиженно нахмурился и протестующе выдал:  
\- Но ты ведь сам сказал, что они съедобные!  
Учиха закатил глаза и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в умбру аморис:  
\- Но только не у этого кактуса!!!  
Подвижная физиономия Наруто снова претерпела изменения: теперь она одновременно выражала озадаченность, недоверие и почти испуг:  
\- Хочешь сказать, я теперь умру?..  
\- Хуже, - обреченно выдохнул Саске.  
И в это мгновение входная дверь вдруг с грохотом разбилась, осколки стекла посыпались на пол. В оранжерею ворвались закутанные в черное типы откровенно подозрительного вида – и застыли, пораженно уставившись на коноховцев. Те в свою очередь так же изумленно воззрились на непрошеных гостей, потом озадаченно переглянулись.  
Гости тем временем быстро оглядели помещение, и один из них (судя по всему, предводитель) процедил:  
\- Проклятье, похоже, старик Сабуро все-таки нанял охранников! Но ничего, их всего только двое, это ничто против десяти! Вперед, парни!!!  
«Парни» согласно взвыли и дружно ломанулись на коноховцев, по пути сметая горшки с кактусами. Саске негромко вздохнул – и усмехнулся.  
Уже через пять минут все было закончено.  
Таких придурков даже калечить жалко было. Так что Саске ограничился тем, что просто вмазал кому-то по почкам, сломал пару рук и художественно разукрасил несколько физиономий – как раз пригодились так заинтересовавшие его лопаточки-совочки-грабельки. В качестве небольшой тренировки-разминки сойдет.  
Бесчувственные тела они выволокли из оранжереи, свалили бесформенной кучей и спокойно вернулись в царство кактусов.  
\- Сааааскееее… - неожиданно протянул Наруто с шальной улыбкой, делая шаг в его сторону.  
\- О нет, - Учиха обреченно прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Началось.  
В следующее мгновение ему заткнули рот поцелуем. Не то чтобы он возражал против самого по себе этого действа, но…  
А потом ножка стола, на который он опирался, вдруг подло подломилась, и они оба свалились прямо на ряды глиняных горшков.  
Саске взвыл, но уже через пару секунд начал действовать сок ягод, вкус которых остался на губах Наруто. Учихе резко стало пофиг на вся, всех и все, и он поспешил перехватить инициативу, возвращая поцелуй и яростно дергая в стороны полы жилетки Узумаки.  
…Примерно через полчаса оранжерею огласили охи и стоны, не имевшие ничего общего со стонами наслаждения, а потом раздался задумчиво-меланхоличный комментарий Наруто:  
\- Бедные кактусики…

* * *

За окном палаты радостно сияло яркое летнее солнце, но – какая незадача - Учиху этот факт почему-то совсем не радовал.  
Саске возлежал на кровати спиной кверху и сверлил Наруто предельно мрачным взглядом.  
Сесть задницей в кактусы должен был Узумаки. Во-первых, это было вполне в его стиле. А во-вторых, он это просто-напросто заслужил!  
Так какого фига в самые густые и колючие заросли кактусов угораздило свалиться именно Саске?!!  
\- К-хм, так вот, - кашлянул Какаши, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Учиха медленно перевел взгляд на бывшего учителя, заглянувшего к ним с неожиданным визитом.  
\- Да-да! – мгновенно оживился Наруто, устраиваясь на кровати поудобней и обнимая подушку. – Вы обещали рассказать, что это были за типы и зачем им понадобились кактусы деда Сабуро!  
Саске покосился на него с нескрываемой завистью. Еще бы, Узумаки получил свою порцию колючек в руки и спину, сидеть они ему не мешали!   
\- О, дело в том, что кактусы Сабуро-сана – это совсем не обычные кактусы, - по выражению единственного видимого глаза Какаши было понятно, что он улыбается. – Как вы уже знаете, Сабуро-сан – довольно известный ученый и врач и, что важнее, давний друг Тсунаде-сама. Именно по старой дружбе Тсунаде-сама пообещала отправить на помощь ему самых сильных шиноби деревни.  
Учиха выразительно хмыкнул. Насколько ему было известно, при всем при этом «старая дружба» ничуть не помешала Хокаге слупить с клиента двойную сумму. «За эксклюзивность заказа», так сказать.  
Какаши присел на подоконник и продолжил:  
\- Сабуро-сан занимается разведением лекарственных растений, а также изучением целебных свойств кактусов. И, - тут он с важным видом поднял вверх указательный палец, - в его коллекции есть один особенный экземпляр. Он носит название «умбра аморис».  
Саске скривился, как от зубной боли, и отвернулся.  
\- Ну и чего в нем такого особенного? – озадаченно поинтересовался Наруто, почесав в затылке.  
\- О, дело в том, что из сока его плодов выделяют особое наркотическое вещество, которое способствует чувству влюбленности, - улыбка Какаши явно стала шире, а Саске почувствовал, что у него вдруг действительно заныли зубы. - Романтики назвали его «приворотным зельем», и в разные времена предприимчивые дельцы зарабатывали целое состояние, продавая это «зелье» молодым девушкам и замужним дамам.  
Какое-то время в палате было тихо, потом Какаши снова заговорил, задумчиво потирая подбородок:  
\- Это вещество и сейчас в большой цене, особенно на черном рынке. Так что ничего удивительного, что давние недоброжелатели Сабуро-сан хотели похитить у него этот вид кактуса – кстати, довольно редкий. А сам Сабуро-сан нашел способ делать из этого вещества лекарство для улучшения потенции. Мм, полагаю, мне необязательно уточнять, что вы умудрились наесться плодов именно этого кактуса?  
Какаши откровенно веселился. Саске не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему так сильно хотелось придушить бывшего учителя собственными руками. Наруто выразительно молчал и хлопал глазами.  
Однако Какаши явно показалось мало, потому что он задумчиво добавил, глядя за окно:  
\- Кстати, те ребята, которым вы намяли бока, успели очнуться, пока вы… развлекались. Но на ваше счастье они оказались редкостными гомофобами, поэтому впечатлились и поспешили убраться подальше и поскорее. Если честно, я не думаю, что они рискнут снова побеспокоить Сабуро-сана в ближайшее время, - он со смешком пожал плечами, отсалютовал и внезапно сиганул в окно.  
Очень вовремя: в подоконник вонзилось сразу три куная.  
У Саске всегда был при себе стратегический запас оружия.  
Резко выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он положил подушку под живот и опять улегся, мрачно сверля взглядом стену.  
Узмаки вдруг негромко рассмеялся, хотя Учиха в упор не понимал, чего забавного было в сложившейся ситуации, потом сочувственно поинтересовался:  
\- Болит?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – мрачно огрызнулся Саске, не глядя на него.  
Наруто ненадолго задумался, а после неожиданно заявил с кривой ухмылкой, словно повторяя тщательно заученную фразу:  
\- Ну ладно, давай я поцелую – и все пройдет!  
Саске выразительно закатил глаза:  
\- О Ками-сама, всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы _ты_ поцеловал меня в задницу… Где ты вообще этого бреда нахватался? Я имею ввиду саму формулировку про «пройдет».  
\- Не помню, - Узумаки беспечно пожал плечами. – Кажется, в какой-то книжке вычитал!  
Учиха подозрительно нахмурился, предчувствуя подвох:  
\- Что еще за книжке?  
\- Да Сай недавно дал почитать. Там было что-то о взаимоотношениях внутри семьи…  
Саске вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Временами он начинал думать, что все справочники по прикладной психологии нужно запретить под страхом немедленной казни. Причем как можно более мучительной.  
С трудом отогнав мысли о кунаях, цепях и неизвестно откуда и почему взявшихся розовых кроликах, Саске снова посмотрел на почти виноватую физиономию Наруто и уже в который раз за это утро вздохнул, морщась от боли:  
\- Все. Больше. Никаких. Кактусов.  
Узумаки согласно закивал и ухмыльнулся, жмурясь в солнечных лучах.

* * *

Саске так и не признался Наруто, что в лабораториях Кабуто помимо всех прочих чудес и извращений природы, науки и техники были кактусы. Гениальный ученый одно время пытался выделить из них эликсир бессмертия – ведь эти дикобразы растительного мира способны выживать в условиях, совершенно непригодных для других организмов. Впрочем, из этой затеи так ничего и не вышло.  
Вот только кактус умбра аморис тоже был в коллекции Кабуто… и однажды его плоды случайно попали в лекарство, предназначенное для Орочимару.  
И Саске был твердо уверен, что до самой смерти его страшнейшим ночным кошмаром останется великий Змеиный саннин, расстеливший язык по полу метра на два и шепеляво признававшийся ему в вечной любви.  
Вот уж воистину – больше _никаких_ кактусов!

 

 

_21 апреля 2008_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Umbra amoris** _(лат.)_ – «иллюзия любви».  
>  **Сабуро** – японское имя, можно перевести как «сын дерева» =)


End file.
